The compound 4-(3-chloro-4-(cyclopropylaminocarbonyl)aminophenoxy)-7-methoxy-6-quinolinecarboxamide is known to exhibit an excellent inhibiting effect on angiogenesis, and to be effective for prevention and treatment of tumors (Patent Literature 1). The compound has been reported as polymorphic crystals of the free form (Patent Literature 2), and as a crystalline or amorphous form of a methanesulfonate salt or an ethanesulfonate salt (Patent Literatures 3 and 4).